


JOYRIDE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to my bud, mb64, for the nudge and the six challenge words: instant, problem, yellow, double, scream and box! Charlie and Dean are quite the pair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOYRIDE

))))))))))))))))))

Charlie screamed as Dean whipped the Impala across the double yellow line, just missing an approaching semi-truck, and blasted past a fire engine red Porche Boxster before moving back into the right lane.

"Scared?" he shouted.

Hair whipping across her face, Charlie flipped him off with a wild grin. "Bring it, bitch!"

Ten miles later they blew past a highway patrolman poking along at measly 80 mph. The patrolman instantly flipped on his lights and gave chase.

Charlie looked at Dean challengingly. "Think you can lose him, Winchester?"

Dean laughed and put his foot down on the accelerator. "No problem."


End file.
